User talk:Uncanny Ultrabeast
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Uncanny Ultrabeast page. Well I've only seen about two of them myself, never cared for westling. Plus they were the only things on TV at the time I hadn't seen yet. One-Winged Hawk 20:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) A thought The thought: (Can't repeat, too busy laughing) Okay its not that funny I suppose, but you just made a day where things were incrediably dull funny! ^0^ One-Winged Hawk 13:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reference on the Beli page I took the information from the inofficial german encyclopedia http://opwiki.org/wiki/W%C3%A4hrungen. It's the same source where I found the Images for this article. However, you're right. I'll explain the two possibilities in the article. El Chupacabra 15:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem!El Chupacabra 16:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Skypiea Joining Well, good that that's sorted out. So, Sypiea is the only saga that has ahd no person join the crew.Call me Zakkoroen.Converse with Zak.. 21:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Please, call me Zak. I really only read the English manga and watch the FUNi dub, so it'd be an easy mistake to make for me, since "Stowaway" is the only Alabasta chapter in volume 24.Call me Zakkoroen.Converse with Zak.. 21:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited Cruise Just curious, where did you find the information of the release date for Unlimited Cruise? 'cause it's needed in order for the edit to be official. Rasengan888 (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, i was just wondering... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...it looks like the guy was misinformed about it from the wikia or wikipedia... Rasengan888 (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruit types Merger There is a discussion here about the topic you may want to know about.Mugiwara Franky 02:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yu I have updated the List of Canon Characters with more characters revealed through databook. Now I must rest so I leave it to you if you want to add the references. If you want, the databook and color walk are available in raw format here. Even without speaking japanese that can be usefull Kdom 23:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I should be the one who thank you :-) Kdom 19:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Trivia More like a cull of the uneeded. Stating for instance, that Zoro learnt how to cut steel in Mr.1's battle is pretty pointless since if you read Mr.1's section, is should say that anyway. I've just been cutting the trivia that really doesn't need to be mentioned. Some trivia remains because its worth noting. For instance noting that snake worship is usually linked to fertility on the Kuja page is worth noting since the irony of that against their own culture. In otherwords, I'm culling the useless information that can be held within the page to keep only the "true" trivial bits of information. One-Winged Hawk 11:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I actually enjoy having trivia sections as I think they complete a page sometimes, but I must confess half of what I'm adding to trivia these days is response to fan reactions/actions within forums. Take for instance "Straw Hats aren't pirates". I got fed up with this particular one. So I added an explaination. If need be though it can go on mythbusters, but I'll leave it there for a while. Some of our trivia though, pointing out "so and so" is the only female member for instance, well to be frank, anyone reading the page related to that group will notice that character is the only female member. The same goes for the D.s, as nice as it is to point them out, we have a page dedicated to them entirely. Plus once D. no.8 rolled out (we are up to 8 aren't we?) they've become a lot less special and unique and no longer worth noting. Other things, noting the first time someone hits someone else is okay, but if our "Vs" isn't a scoreboard neither is trivia, and you CAN just learn who hit who in "Vs." and history where the details will be held. :There are a lot of stupid One Piece fans, but pointing out the obivous or pointless things just serves to treat them as too stupid to even read. And if we must give out trivia as a "dummy note" we might as well detail it and use it as a explaination rather then treat them as those their too thick to read more then 1 sentance. At least it sounds informative. :If we want to list "fist to do this" we can always add an "notes" section anyway. People tend to think everything must go in the trivia, when truthfully, trivia is just stuff thats worth noting but doesn't fit anywhere else. A number of the minor ediors and random editors don't realise, we can compensate for some stuff they want on the page, just it has to be in the right place. Hence why "Influence", "Differences", "Early" bits on a page exist, once they were trivia notes. One-Winged Hawk 14:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Handicaps, someone goes around every so often and removes them. The "history" section covers handicaps, we don't really need them, the Vs. is just summerizing who fought who. It acts as a quick reference, since it gives editors some idea on the order of fights. I have though about turning this into "Major events" but haven't gotten round to attempting it since I'm still trying to think up how to make it work without inviting a scoreboardish style, or what EXACTLY should go in it. Some of the editors though, particular the main group, seem to have stopped removing handicap notes simply because, as soon as we remove them indefinately they get re-entered. Unlike the trivia sections, Vs. isn't so easy to control as some folks don't get the hints its not suppose to be there. So, this and partly (shameful) laziness on some of the more major editors, the handicaps have been allowed to stay. And I must confess, whether they stay or not isn't such a big thing worth worrying about and from time to time, the little notes next to "vs" do help. ::What shouldn't happen ever, is a greater detail being inputted there, because "history" does exist. One-Winged Hawk 16:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW regarding the adding of Fairy Tail to "mythbusters" -**** I swear that section of Mythbusters is cursed! Every time I edited it... Gee Gaz! X_X One-Winged Hawk 16:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mentioned another manga, I think thats why the curse befell the page (haha!). ::::On a serius note, yeah I think you pretty much summed the Vs section up. I note its easier to stop it becoming a scoreboard then to keep the tadbits off. In the past, removing the scoreboard when it got on was done easy enough, its anything else that persists that stays. I'll confess myself, got fed up at one stage with removing it. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 16:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The early chapters of One Piece before Oda's style change were pretty close to Fairy Tail, but they are far enough to tell one from the other even then. I only really mentioned it because someone keeps adding the note about Luffy being compariable to this other character from it. No... It should be the other way round since Luffy came first. Both are loosely based on Son Goku anyhow so I don't get it. I have been thinking about how to handle Fairy Tail for a while now, I guess I found use for Joekido's FAQ afterall. Explaining why we don't do stuff also can go in the FAQ as well, as well as things like the oddities English fans do (heck, even I use BB and WB, though never used "epicbeard" or "pwngoat"...). One-Winged Hawk 18:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Category The logic was "This is a list of characters that hail from or were introduced in the area of the One Piece world known as the Grand Line. Some characters may appear in more than one location category, as they may have been introduced in one area but be from another." --Ruxax 13:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) One Piece/Fairy Tail is nothing! You should see the Vocaloid fandom! Outside of Vocaloid Otaku and the other forum that slips my mind, no one seems to hardly know anything. Especially if they only haunt the youtube channels. #Miku was the first vocaloid - She is a Vocaloid 2, which should give folks hints as to the fact she wasn't the first. In fact she wasn't even the first V.2 since Sweet Anne came out 2 months or so before her. #Rin/Len are twins/mirror images - they were put out as twins, but their makers didn't confirm or deny they were twins, they are not mirror images their name just means "mirrored left" and "Mirrored Right". #Miki sound like Rin/Miku - no she sounds like herself. #English vocaloids such! - They are english, everyone knows the english language is crazy. Bingle, bungle, bangle... Wait? They can't say "bangle"? Plus when you listen to a Japanese vocaloid you can't hear when they mess up because your not Japanese. #Japanese vocaloids came first! - Nope, Lola and Leon, then Miriam are english and came before Kaito and Meiko. #Lola is a man - no she just has a very mature voice, you can tell she is female - plus the program wasn't as good as it is now. The list goes on. And no. Serious and on further. Really. I wouldn't say we were the brightest fandom, but we're pretty lucky since the One Piece fandom does share its information between the different social forums. Most of the mistakes are just newbies getting it wrong or those who read the manga but once and only once and their easy to aid in general. The only thing I hate is when the forums pull up our lesser pages, it works like this... We share informatin with everyone, they've got to cut us some slack. We've done the OP fandom quite a lot of good despite the downside of being a wikia and so they've got to give us that much credit, without us, looking up information is a lot harder. Sure we get it wrong occusionally (and Greg likes to parade it when its wrong), but for every mistake we've made, we've done a lot more things correctly. As for Fairy Tail/One Piece, I remember the first time I saw it released, it was the reaction back then on how close they looked. But if my opinion, of the two series, OP is by far the easier format to understand. Though to be honest, until the last past year, I saw not a single Fairy Tail/One Piece comparison, why in the last 4-8 months its creeping on the pages I don't know. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ''It would be interesting to actually make a test, by taking drawings from both Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda, and see if people really don't see any difference between the artwork. Possibly obscure backgrounds made by respective artists for comparison to see if there is any similarity at all. I can't really share any personal fandom horror stories, simply because I don't really participate in any. Though, I do have a tendency to lurk and boy have I seen some strange things fandoms have done. The only fandom I've really been a part of is the One Piece and only through the editing of this wikia. I kind share your view on the One Piece fandom that it definitly is quite normal(for the moment) when compared to other fandoms, many of which have crazy pretty much built into them. People tend to forget that regardless how good and positive a fandom experience is, fans and fandoms in general are ultimately utterly selfserving. I've also seen the new Trivia Guidlines, Good Work! It was definitly something that was needed, even though I think many useless trivia entries will persist simply because those who make them are usually unregistered users and not always familiar with the rules of this wikia. But this way the rules on proper trivia can be found with ease.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) '' Sorry about the copy+ paste, but I tried to edit and couldn't remember what you said due to illness. (not enjoying today, relaly). The test would be like the OP quiz I guess... I'd actaully include DBZ, OP and FT and have background characters or other not so noticable things. If you use say, Luffy, everyone will know its OP. I don't know if its even possible or fesible. I've been on the net... Lets see I entered for the first time in 1997, and my first forum was 2000, so I'll say 10 years. I've been around a while. The trivia guidelines are only half done. I got as far as I did and had to stop due to the illness. I can't really think straight, its something I know I should have done sooner, like when I was well. I sort of got fed up with being the only one more or less to delete the trivia. There are others helping, but I seem to be the only one attempting to stop it getting back on. Its easier to draw up guidelines, see who approves and disapproves. BTW, you can edit them, I write the draft, but others can alter any of the guidelines. If we don't like them we can debate them later. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its been needing it for a while, but I kept forgetting to adress the matter. :The current spoilers... Really... Honestly... I want to add the Enel fake picture just for kicks. Normally I only add the arlong park spoilers because I maintain if they slip up, then boy George it must have been a good one! Lol. One-Winged Hawk 09:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The pic I saved, the writing I couldn't (rush job, was going shopping for an hour and half). :-) One-Winged Hawk 12:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC)